Mort suspecte
by SNT59
Summary: Venez connaitre l'histoire de ma mort...One-shot.


Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain…

Non, je plaisante. Mon récit commence comme tous les jours au QG du NCIS de Washington DC par un « DiNozzo ! » des plus tonitruant. Le célèbre Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'avait bu que son second café de la journée et Tony était en retard. Excusez-moi, plus que d'habitude.

- MacGee, où est DiNozzo ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas patron.

Cette fabuleuse réplique fut suivie par l'irrémédiable mais néanmoins toujours aussi adorable déclaration d'amour dudit patron à son agent : « S'il n'arrive pas d'ici 5 minutes, ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir ».

Oui, cette journée commençait comme toutes les autres pour notre petite bande du NCIS.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Qui suis-je ? Pour le moment, un cadavre anonyme sur le billard du cher Docteur Mallard. C'est un grand honneur que de me faire disséquer par cet auguste maître. Comment ? Oui, j'ai tendance à exagérer. Mais on pardonne tout à un mort n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je sache que je ne peut pas avoir froid, il me semble qu'être nu dans une salle d'autopsie reste une option que je ne souhaitais connaître qu'en cas de canicule. Enfin. Ah, voici enfin de l'animation :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ducky ?

- Jethro ! La moindre des politesses est de souhaiter le « bonjour » à une personne qu'on vient de…Soit. D'après l'examen extérieur, cette jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Comme tu peux le constater, il n'y a aucune blessure apparente mais seulement quelques bleus. La cause de sa mort n'est pas encore établie mais j'ai relevé une trace de piqûre au niveau de son cou.

Ducky se penche dangereusement sur moi. Trop près à mon goût mais en même temps, il m'a vu nue…

- A-t-elle était violée ?

- Non. Juste un détail : elle était vierge. J'ai transmis les quelques renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir à Abby. C'est étrange, mais cette jeune femme me rappelle une histoire que j'ai…

- Plus tard Ducky !

- Et bien mademoiselle, nous allons passer quelques heures ensemble. C'est un grand honneur pour moi que de pratiquer votre autopsie.

Je l'aime bien Ducky. On a un point commun : la possibilité de faire des allégories sur tout et rien. De plus, il me parle. Je ne suis pas un « cadavre » mais une personne. Croyez-moi, quand on est morte, ça fait une grande différence. Abby, c'est la gothique du labo. J'ai déjà fait le tour des locaux quand je suis arrivée. Je vais cependant vous confier un secret : après une soirée mouvementée, elle était vraiment très malade mais après une surdose d'aspirine et de caféine, elle était comme neuve. Je crois qu'on se serait bien entendue. Ouh la, Gibbs le Boss vient de me prouver qu'il a un cœur. D'accord, je suis méchante. Finalement, le paternalisme n'est pas mort. Oui, je confirme Abby, je suis bien A positive. Oui, des vierges de mon âge existent encore, non je n'ai pas de tatouages mais je voulais m'en faire un, non tu n'as pas encore d'identification mais si tu cherches chez les méchants pas beaux, tu ne me trouveras pas. Non, les fichiers du FBI et autres agences ne me concernent pas et oui, tu vas chercher ailleurs. Je vais bientôt retrouver mon identité puisque tu l'as promis à Gibbs. Il est vrai que la tentation du « Café-pow » est une bonne motivation. Vive ta dépendance.

« En route mauvaise troupe !» semble être l'expression juste. Est-ce vraiment horrible de se dire que l'on va avoir de la compagnie d'ici peu à la morgue ? Parce que là, Tony s'accoude à la fenêtre, MacGee parait vert et même Ziva est dans ses petits souliers. Cruelle destinée que de laisser le patron conduire la fourgonnette sans qu'il ait eu sa troisième tasse de…Joli virage. Si je n'étais pas morte, je le serais désormais. Voici que les lieux du crime apparaissent.

- MacGee photos ! Ziva croquis ! Tony dépositions ! Je vais voir le responsable de ce foutoir.

Je crois que le terme « contamination de la scène du crime » est appropriée. Imaginez-vous la scène. Une rue banale entre deux immeubles tout à fait communs. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre qui donne sur cette place car seul les pans des murs délimitent la voie. Celle-ci mesure cinq cent mètres sur quatre mètres de large. Aucune poubelle mais trois réverbères d'un goût des plus douteux. Maintenant, rajoutez-y une dizaine de policiers, un commissaire pas content aboyant des ordres tout en buvant du café, du bruit, des flashs, des crayons sur du papier et un Gibbs en rogne qui se dirige vers le responsable de ce souk. Voilà, vous y êtes ? Bien reprenons :

- Agents spéciaux Gibbs, DiNozzo, MacGee et David. NCIS.

- Depuis quand le NCIS travaille hors de sa juridiction ?

- C'est un marins qui a trouvé le corps et il se trouve à notre morgue.

- Gibbs n'est-ce pas ? Très bien, je rappelle mes hommes. Votre réputation vous as précédée et j'ai envie d'un week-end tranquille. L'affaire est à vous. Les gars, on remballe !

C'est bien d'être connu comme un professionnel sadique, sévère mais juste qui ne lâche pas une affaire. Le respect, outre le regard de tueur, s'impose de suite. Quoiqu'il en soit, me voici donc au cœur d'une affaire policière. Moi qui aimais les polars, je suis servie. Qui pourrait incarner Hercule Poirot ? Voyons voir…Deux secondes. Comment ça, « rien » ?

- Rien ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dis patron.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu as dis DiNozzo. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour qu'elle raison tu me sors une telle ineptie !?

Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Tony. Gibbs est furibond.

- Patron, il n'y a rien. La rue a été aseptisée. Abby…

- Depuis quand se repose-t-on sur les autres DiNozzo ?

- Patron, on est…

- Transmets tout à Abby !

Et voilà Monsieur Gibbs qui repart. Faire les investigations, c'est long en réalité. Ça fait une heure et demie qu'ils sont sur les lieux de ma mort…Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris (Je ne dis pas « apprendre » bien que ce fait s'acquiert par l'observation). Sur les lieux, on délimite une zone de cent mètres. On ne touche SURTOUT pas le corps avant que le légiste n'ait donné le feu vert. Ensuite, on photographie et mesure les lieux afin de pouvoir reconstituer la scène dans un logiciel de « reconstitution de scène de crime ». Je suis…Excusez-moi, j'étais nulle en informatique et le langage binaire, pour moi, ressemble à du chinois. Quoique j'ai plus de chance de comprendre le chinois que les ordinateurs. De plus, on prélève sur l'asphalte, murs…Tout ce qui compose le lieu. Des échantillons sont ensuite envoyés au laboratoire. Ce sont les « rats » ou « fouines » qui en tirent les aveux. Et les délimitations restent ou pas ? Tony, attends, continue de faire réciter le Bleu je n'ai pas suivi de cours !! Au fait, ils sont bien payés au moins ?

La salle d'interrogation. Ou la salle des tortures mentales, c'est selon. Surtout quand c'est Lui qui le fait. Oui, nous sommes de retour au QG. Toute l'équipe a survécu. L'excuse afin que Gibbs ne conduit pas ? Lui dire qu'il serait dans l'incapacité de…Je rectifie. Il serait plus facile pour lui de boire son café s'il ne mène pas le reste de l'équipe à son bureau. Il faut juste observer une règle : ne pas dire à un marins (ou ex-marins, c'est selon) qu'il est incapable de. Il fera tout pour vous prouver le contraire.

Donc, nous sommes en direct d'un tête à tête glacial entre Gibbs et, apparemment, le marins qui m'a trouvé. Prendre les paris sur l'un des boxeurs de l'arène serait stupide : le match est truqué. La preuve, le pauvre gars n'a strictement rien à se reprocher pour le moment et c'est limite s'il ne se fait pas dessus. Si vous voulez voir une décomposition humaine en stade avancée et en accélérée, prenez ma place.

Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de volontaires ?

D'accord, je reprends l'interrogatoire. La première question de Gibbs était de faire reprendre sa déposition au matelot Smith. Il doit avoir des origines anglaises et un inconnu dans sa famille puisque ce nom correspond aux « Doe » présents en Amérique du nord et aux « Martin » en France. Voici sa réponse :

- Je suis parti de la base de Norfolk à dix-huit heures comme d'habitude. Je passe habituellement par cette rue lorsqu'il y a des bouchons par la vingtième. Mais Jeudi, vous le savez, il y avait une grève des routiers qui a paralysé toute la ville. Ce qui fait que je ne suis arrivé dans la ruelle qu'à vingt et une heure et dix minutes. Je venais de regarder l'horloge de ma voiture car mettre trois heures pour onze kilomètres est un record. Voyant un obstacle au milieu de la voie, je me suis arrêté. Croyant que la jeune fille avait besoin d'aide, je l'ai appelé puis, n'entendant aucune réponse, me suis avancé. Il n'y avait pas de sang, juste quelques bleus. J'ai pris son pouls, confirmant qu'elle était morte et j'ai appelé le NCIS.

Un silence à couper au couteau. J'imite Gabin en disant « t'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? » à propos du Patron mais croyez-moi, je ne veux pas être en face de lui en cet instant.

- Vous n'avez touché à rien ?

- Non Monsieur, je connais les directives même si je viens d'entrer dans la marine. Et je n'ai pas bougé le corps.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Monsieur, de quoi est-elle morte ?

- On ne le sait pas encore.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Ce n'était pas très constructif. Je ne dois m'a découverte qu'aux aléas d'une grève. Tu parles d'une mort héroïque. Mon marin (j'ai tout de même le droit de le considérer comme miens non ?) a l'air crédible aux yeux de l'équipe. Et ils n'ont pas l'air de particulièrement apprécier le fait de dépendre de Ducky et Abby. Ils se dirigent d'ailleurs vers la salle d'autopsie. Et zut, DiNozzo va me voir nue.

- Du nouveau Ducky ?

Ah, Jethro, j'allais justement t'appeler. Cette jeune femme est en parfaite santé, ses contusions sont dues à la pratique d'un sport de combat. Elle a subi une ablation des quatre dents de sagesse et j'ai réussi à reconnaître le travail de son chirurgien -dentiste. Elle se nommait Coraline Martin et allait avoir dix-neuf ans au moi de Juin. Abby pourra t'en dire…

- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs !

Voilà le signe de ralliement que je préfère. Ma gothique survoltée vient d'arriver en trombe dans le « frigo » du NCIS.

- Abby.

- Gibbs, je suis la meilleure. Non pas que tu en doutais mais…Je t'ai dis que j'étais la meilleure ?

- Deux fois Abby. Alors ?

- Je sais comment notre victime est morte.

- Et ?

- On peut à mon labo s'il te plait.

Qui a déjà résisté aux yeux larmoyants et implorants d'Abby ? Personne ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Ils sont vraiment distrayant mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'ils sachent que j'ai dis cela. Être morte une fois me suffit. Mais les faire tenir à six dans l'ascenseur, avec Tony, Abby et MacGee qui se chamaillent sans que Gibbs ne les tue tient du miracle. Nous voici donc dans ma seconde maison adoptive : le laboratoire. Les petits soldats ont bien travaillé à ce que je vois.

- J'ai étudié les substances organiques et non organiques trouvées sur place. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont tous couverts de javel. Mais, moi, la grande Abby Scuito, j'ai…

- Abby, souhaites-tu encore avoir la possibilité de boire ta boisson préférée ?

- Gibbs !! Je hais quand tu fais ça et tu le sais !

- Abby.

Dire qu'une autre personne répondant de cette manière à Gibbs serait morte. Cela me laisse pantois.

- Très bien. La mauvaise nouvelle est que rien de ce que vous m'avez apporté n'est utilisable. La bonne nouvelle : j'ai réussi à connaître le dosage exact de chaque composant de cette eau de javel. Or, la présence de cardamome, de tamarin et de cocoon n'est pas spécifiée.

- Des épices dans de la javel ? Patron, depuis quand... Aie !

D'après la réaction des personnes présentes, les tapes sur l'arrière du crâne sont considérées comme normales.

- Le meurtrier avait donc du curie sur lui. Abby, comment est-elle morte ?

- Dis-moi MacGee, ton habilitation a augmenté ces jours-ci ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu me donnes des ordres.

- Mais non ! Je…Je voulais juste…

Abby est la fille de « papa Gibbs », ce n'est pas possible autrement. L'ambiance vient de chuter de dix degrés depuis que ma chérie trucide Tim du regard.

- Abby ?

- Oui Gibbs? Okay, okay, okay. Mon patron préféré s'impatiente. La présence infinitésimale de curie indique que notre assassin en avait sur les mains. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous dire de quel restaurant ou de recette de curie il s'agit. Désolée.

- J'ai un point commun avec mon meurtrier : la cuisine Indienne. C'est rassurant.

- J'ai relevé des traces de potassium dans ses tissus. Notre victime a été tuée.

- On le savait déjà Abby.

Au vu du regard, Tony n'aurait jamais dû dire cela.

- Non, Tony. C'était une hypothèse. Maintenant, c'est une affirmation, un fait établi, une vérité vérifiable et vérifiée, une…

- Bon travail Abby. DiNozzo, je veux…

- « Tout connaître de cette fille, de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. ». De suite chef !

- Ziva, trouvez-moi pourquoi cette fille était dans cette rue. MacGee contactez sa famille.

- De suite !

On pourra bientôt monter une chorale car Tim et Ziva viennent de répondre en cœur. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois. Bon, je vais les laisser travailler en paix.

Oups, voilà le Patron. Une demi-journée pour s'informer de ma personne. Mon ego est remonté à bloc. En fait, ils ont fait une pause entre midi et midi trente pour se sustenter. Pas de perte de temps est le maître mot. Mais j'ai appris que Tony avait (encore) une nouvelle petite amie, que Ziva sort avec un certain Michaël et que MacGee tient le coup face aux insinuations plus que douteuses de DiNozzo vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Abby.

- Rapports !

« Marins un jour, marins toujours » n'est-ce pas Gibbs ? Oui, il ne m'entend pas et alors. Vous vous permettriez ce genre de remarques devant lui en étant vivants ? Non ? Je m'en doutais. Il n'empêche que les autres agents sont bien rodés. Les voici, en rang, devant le bureau du Patron, à exécuter l'ordre.

- Martin Coraline, née le 10 Juin 1989, de nationalité française. Elle vit aux Etats-Unis depuis trois ans. Elle se trouve en prépa de psy…Psy…Je ne sais pas le prononcer.

- Psychomotricité Tony.

Bien, je vois que ce métier doit encore se développer dans ce pays. Mais il reste difficile à expliquer car voici cinq minutes que Ziva essaye de le faire, devant les regards interloqués de Gibbs, Tony et MacGee.

Après une minute de silence, les rapports reprennent leur cours.

- Merci Ziva. Donc, j'ai obtenu ses dossiers scolaires et…

- Niveau plutôt moyen, elle n'a pas d'ennemis connus et était toujours serviable. Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter sa famille car elle habite toujours en France.

Incroyable ce numéro entre MacGee et DiNozzo. C'est un spectacle pour les yeux.

- Elle faisait du Taekwondo. Son centre se trouve à proximité du lieu où on l'a trouvé.

- C'est sur le chemin de son appartement Patron, continua MacGee.

- Adresse ?

- 1044 sur le campus de l'université, derrière le parc.

- Tony, la voiture ! On y va !

Mince, voilà que mon appartement va être fouillé. J'espère que ce sera Ziva qui se chargera de mes soutifs…

Nous voici donc dans mon appartement. L'ordre vient d'être donné de le fouiller. Alors…Les murs sont en briques. Lorsqu'on y entre, en face de vous se trouve le salon. Un divan et deux fauteuils en cuir se trouvent au devant d'une télévision. Une bibliothèque se joint à l'ensemble. Sur votre droite, une cuisine à l'américaine. Son comptoir se prolonge d'un mur où une porte mène à ma chambre de style japonaise. Que voulez-vous, j'adorais les futons et les mangas. Il y a d'ailleurs une étagère remplie de volumes plus ou moins classiques ainsi que des polards : la collection « le masque ». J'y ai également glissé ma chaîne hi-fi ainsi que mes CDs, mes DVDs… En face de la chambre, la salle de bain avec les toilettes. Je travaillais sur la table du salon, j'avais de la place pour m'étaler. Je m'étais tous mes cours par terre…

Au bout d'une heure de recherches, il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant, j'ai cherché moi aussi ! Enfin, dans la mesure de mes possibilités qui, je dois le dire, sont plutôt restreintes. Au fait, je suis quoi moi ? Un fantôme ? Un esprit ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, MacGee a emporté mon portable et toute l'équipe se dirige vers mon ex-centre de TaeKwonDo.

Imaginez-vous la scène : quatre portières s'ouvrent en même temps, les pieds synchronisés, chaque personnage ayant coordonné, par la force de l'habitude, ses gestes avec le reste des protagonistes présents…Il ne reste plus que la musique derrière eux…Bien que je le sois déjà, puis-je dire que je suis « morte de rire » ? Enfin. La salle de sport est un ancien hangar réaménagé, cela va de soi. Les tatamis se situent sur la gauche, le bureau directorial sur la droite. Le long de ce mur, des bancs sont mis à disposition. L'atmosphère est saturée par l'odeur de la transpiration mais on perçoit dès l'entrée la bonne convivialité du lieu.

- Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, MacGee et David. NCIS.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La personne interrogée est « Doudou », un de nos professeurs. Toute sa famille s'occupe du club.

- Reconnaissez-vous cette personne ?

- C'est Coraline. A-t-elle des problèmes ?

- Plus maintenant : elle est morte.

Tony, il existe de meilleure façon de le dire, non ?

Mon pauvre Doudou, il est tout effondré. Il est obligé de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Une fois remis de ses émotions, tout du moins selon la notion de Gibbs, celui-ci interroge de nouveau mon ex-entraîneur.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire d'elle ?

- Coraline était serviable, gentille, toujours le sourire aux lèvres même quand cela n'allait pas fort. Elle était Française et avait quelques coups de blues lorsque l'éloignement de sa famille se faisait sentir.

- Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ?

- Aucun. Tout le monde l'appréciait.

Gibbs qui s'éloigne un peu et un Tony qui souhaite s'identifier…Je ne le sens pas.

- Un petit ami ?

- Non.

- Elle était pourtant jolie, alors comment se fait-il qu'elle n'en avait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait personne pour vouloir sortir avec elle, c'est elle qui ne voulait pas. Plus romantique qu'elle c'était impossible. Elle attendait son « prince charmant ».

Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de grimace, Agent DiNozzo, j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends…Excusez-moi : j'avais le droit de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Il n'empêche que vous avez de la chance, mon cours va débuter comme te le précise Doudou. Vous allez pouvoir relever les adresses et interroger tous mes amis.

Là, maintenant, je ne me sens pas bien dans mes chaussettes. Le fait d'être morte, d'accord. Mais voir les visages ravagés des copains, ce n'est pas réjouissant. Le pire, c'est d'entendre les voix de ses parents et du petit frère au téléphone de MacGee qui, excentré du groupe, essayait d'exprimer les condoléances du NCIS, agence fédérale n'existant pas dans mon pays, à ceux-ci. Comme ses efforts s'avérèrent infructueux, ce fut à Ducky, le bilingue de l'équipe (que Gibbs a rappelé en renfort par transfert d'appel), d'expliquer les faits à maman et papa…

Une morte, ça peut pleurer ? Parce que là, j'en ai besoin…

Revenons à l'enquête voulez-vous. Bon, il est vrai que c'est à moi de vous raconter l'avancement de celle-ci mais, comme tout à chacun, j'ai des défaillances.

Donc, les dépositions n'ont strictement rien donnés, je suis « blanche comme neige » et l'examen de mon disque dur par le Geek de service n'a fait que révéler au monde mon penchant pour le yaoi. Ce qui du être expliqué à grand renfort de gestes par Abby qui est maintenant occupé de les regarder. Il n'y a pas de petits profits vous savez ? Ah, oui, nous sommes de retour au QG et, miracle de la nature, signe annonciateur de l'Apocalypse, Gibbs a renvoyé sa troupe chez elle avant vingt heures.

Il n'y a personne pour passer la nuit avec moi ? Je vais m'ennuyer…Toute seule…

Voici qu'un nouveau jour se lève sur ce cher bureau du NCIS où se résolvent les crimes les plus affreux, les plus barbares, les plus inconsidérés et stupides, les plus…Oui, je parle toute seule. Vous venez seulement de le comprendre ? Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, imaginé discuter avec Gibbs avant que celui-ci n'ait bu son premier café ? Vous voyez ? C'est tellement improbable que personne n'y a jamais songé.

Je disais donc : nous sommes le lendemain de la dernière fois où on s'est quitté. C'est clair, là, non ?

Notre équipe de choc vient de sortir de l'ascenseur, Ziva ayant enfin compris qu'arriver à cinq heures du matin ne servait à rien. Après un « bonjour » commun, ils s'installent à leur bureau respectif et…Vous attendez quoi là ? Il y a mon meurtre à résoudre !

- Patron, je propose qu'on face un récapitulatif de nos découvertes et…

Génialissime. Une décomposition de DiNozzo en phase accélérée sous le regard dudit Patron. Tony, bien que je ne sois pas encore experte dans la traduction des « messages Gibbsiens »…Tony, il attend la suite !

- J'attends, Tony.

Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter.

- Oui. Donc, on pourrait faire un récapitulatif afin de mettre en commun…

- Tu te répètes Tony. On a rien, cette fille est la dernière personne qu'on voudrait tuer. Je ne vois aucun mobile.

Ziva ou « comment expliquer succinctement à Anthony à se taire ». J'aime assez.

- Il nous faut donc chercher qui aurait pu avoir assez de connaissances médicales pour la tuer.

- Et bien le Bleu, écrire des bouquins permet un développement de…Aie ! Mais Patron !

- Arrête de l'embêter avec ça et trouvez-moi la personne de son entourage qui aurait pu trouver une injection de potassium !

- De suite Patron !

Vraiment, je réitère pour la chorale. Ils feraient un tabac. Bon, pendant que ces messieurs dames sont en train de chercher mon meurtrier, essayons de l'a baptiser : « La chorale du NCIS » ? Non, pas assez original. « Les petits agents de papy Gibbs » ? Non, celui qui note et accroche cela à une banderole signe son arrêt de mort. Ce qui n'est plus un problème pour moi.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses (je ne me vante pas souvent cependant il faut reconnaître que mon cercle d'amis et de connaissances est assez étendu) ainsi que quelques jurons poussés plus ou moins fort, Gibbs craque. D'où le fait qu'il soit en train de vilipender sa joyeuse troupe. Sauf MacGee qui n'y prête pas attention. Trop concentré sur son écran, il ne voit pas le prédateur s'avancer doucement, sans bruit. Se plaçant contre le vent et derrière sa proie, Gibbs s'apprête à asséner le coup de grâce…

- Patron, j'ai un suspect !

- Oui, MacGee ?

Record de saut en hauteur du NCIS battu ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'arrêt cardiaque avec cette manie de surgir sans faire de bruits ?

- Oui, oui, de suite…Je…

- MacGee !

- Il s'agit de Sarah Criver. Son père est médecin.

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous me l'a trouvée ? Ramenez-la ici !

- De suite Patron !

Je sais bien que le poison reste la technique d'assassinat préférée de nous autres, gentes dames néanmoins je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honorée de cette mort des plus classique. En tout cas, l'absence momentanée de Ziva et Tim permet aux membres restant de s'avancer dans leurs rapports respectifs.

Je vous fait grâce des quelques heures d'attente entre l'arrivée de Sarah et le moment où celle-ci se retrouve confrontée à Gibbs. Ziva s'est vu refuser le droit de l'interroger car il y eut une « petite altercation ». Dont MacGee fut le témoin « plus que passif » selon les propres termes de Tony. Qui, ensuite, a félicité son Bleu de ne pas s'être interposé et surtout d'avoir eut la bonne idée de filmer la scène avec son téléphone portable qui lui, fut confisqué par Gibbs. Cela va sans dire, après une claque derrière la tête de chacun des protagonistes. Il semblerait que Sarah soit plus que susceptible lorsqu'on l'interrompt dans un exposé qu'elle a mis trois mois à préparer…

Tout ceci pour nous amener à l'instant suprême : les paris. La quotte de mon « amie » n'est pas haute puisqu'elle se monte à un contre quatre. Seule Abby a parié que la suspecte tiendrait plus de cinq minutes contre, dixit l'intéressée : « son patron adoré particulièrement sexy avec ses cheveux gris ».

Pas de préliminaires cette fois. Selon la légende, Gibbs prendrait plus de plaisir à « martyriser » les individus lors de ses interrogatoires qu'à faire l'amour…Cruelle déception pour la gente féminine et mystère résolu pour la cause de ses trois divorces.

Mais revenons à nos moutons voulez-vous ? Au bout de quelques secondes d'un savant et intense échange de regard, on peut observer l'apparition de stress chez Sarah. Chose normale me direz-vous. Mais qu'elle fonde en larmes au bout de sept minutes et vingt-cinq secondes, montre en main…C'est moins banal. En tout cas, Abby a gagné cinquante dollars. C'est déjà ça de pris.

La version lyrique de ce qu'il se passe entre nos deux protagonistes pourrait être « Le silence instauré par le bourreau ne fut brisé que par les sanglots de celle qui venait de se voir condamnée ». La réalité est tellement pathétique et pitoyable que je préfère me taire.

- Pourquoi ?

Gibbs et ses déclarations. Une grande histoire de haine. Je vais enfin avoir le fin mot de ma mort. C'est génial non ?

- Elle, Coraline, elle avait tout. Souriante, jolie, gentille, tout le monde l'appréciait. J'ai tout essayé pour attirer de la même manière les regards des autres personnes ainsi que des hommes. Mais rien. C'était naturel chez elle et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. C'est pour cela que Doudou, Michaël, Jean-françois, Cynthia…Ils lui mangaient tous dans la main !

Je crois que les termes « jalousie », « rage » et « mesquinerie » viennent de trouver leur personnification. Je vais vous faire la transcription des révélations de mon assassin. Elle est actuellement en train d'expliquer comment s'est déroulé mon meurtre.

Durant quelques semaines, Sarah m'a suivi un peu partout afin de connaître mes habitudes. Elle m'a également ramené chez moi un jour de pluie. C'est à ce moment que je lui ai indiqué la rue afin d'échapper aux bouchons. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le lieu de son crime…

- J'ai imité la signature de mon père afin de créer une fausse ordonnance pour une piqûre de potassium. Je connaissais ses effets sur le corps et l'apparence d'une mort naturelle correspondait à mes attentes. La pharmacienne ne m'a pas posé de problème puisque j'achète souvent les médicaments à la place des patients afin de les aider un peu. Après l'entraînement de Taekwondo, j'ai prétexté vouloir marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez moi et Coraline m'a proposé de m'accompagner. L'idiote. Une fois dans la ruelle, j'ai voulu lui ré -expliquer une clef qu'on venait de voir et qu'elle n'avait pas acquise. J'ai sorti l'aiguille, lui ais plantée dans le cou et suis partie. Fin de son histoire.

Sarah paraît froide, distante et pourtant une flamme brûle dans ses yeux. C'est étrange mais je ne lui en veux même pas…

L'enquête est bouclée, mon dossier aussi. Demain, mes parents viennent chercher mon corps qui repose dans la morgue. Ducky fait ses derniers soins sur moi tout en me parlant de la dernière frasque de sa mère. Je souris. Il est temps pour moi de partir. C'est dommage, je l'aime bien ma petite troupe du NCIS. Le son des claques de Gibbs va me manquer, les blagues de Tony également. Les bégaiements de MacGee qui commencent à s'estomper, le sourire d'Abby et les expressions de Ziva…

Je m'endors…

Une review, s'il vous plait, pour encourager les auteurs et améliorer leurs écrits.


End file.
